


Sweet taste, but sweeter words

by TheDemonCrowley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley both have baggage from their respective sides, BDSM, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonCrowley/pseuds/TheDemonCrowley
Summary: Kinktober day 3: Oral SexJust a little bit of oral but it turned more into hurt comfortCrowley and Aziraphale love each other dearly





	Sweet taste, but sweeter words

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smutty but it got sad because I had a fucking terrible day. Eventually I'll write the fic I intended
> 
> Crowley prefers to have a vulva because it fits his pants better and he like multiple orgasms. Aziraphale prefers a vulva because of multiple orgasms (everything in excess with him) and he likes Crowley to fill him up and talk about breeding him

Aziraphale hums happily as he eats, body loose and content as Crowley has ever seen him. He pulls back slightly and licks his lips.

“I wasn’t finished Angel.” Crowley hisses.

“I’m aware.” The Angel says cheekily. Aziraphale’s eyelashes flutter when Crowley yanks his head back by his hair. Aziraphale’s pale throat is exposed, yellow eyes meet hooded blue. Crowley bares his fangs at Aziraphale who smirks back at him.

“I can have you sit here for weeks as a punishment if I wanted to.” Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, watching as the smirk dropped off of his Angel’s face.

“I can be good.” Aziraphale attempted to move his mouth back onto Crowley’s cunt, Crowley tightening his hand in platinum curls to keep him in place.

“Beg.”

Aziraphale squirmed, licking his lips again. “Please?”

Crowley dragged Aziraphale closer until the Angel’s mouth was six inches away from where he wanted. Aziraphale’s breath hitched, mouth watering at the smell of Crowley’s slick. “Properly Angel.”   
  
“Please may I eat you out until completion? Until you’re done with me and used me for all I’m good for?”

“Angel...You’re good for much more than that.” Crowley rubbed his thumb back and forth along the curve of Aziraphale’s skull. Aziraphale’s eyes flickered open to look at Crowley, a quiet moment of understanding passing between them. Aziraphale nodded his understanding, hunching over himself a little. “Come here.” Crowley released his hair, snapping to put pants on himself and conjure up a blanket. Aziraphale got off his knees onto Crowley’s lap, starting to sniffle as his Demon bundled him up and held him close.

“You’re so good, Angel.” Crowley squeezed him tightly, lips pressed to a pale cheek. “You do so much for so many people, you do so much for  _ me _ . You take care of me like I take care of you, I’m with you because I  _ love  _ you Angel.” He tries to hold back the hiss when the four-letter word burns his mouth. “Not just for this. Do you understand?”

Aziraphale nodded again, dislodging Crowley slightly, who tasted the salt from his tears on his skin.

  
“I love  _ you _ .” Crowley smiled at the soft admission. Taking care of his love was worth any pain his nature caused him, he thought, as Aziraphale settled himself against Crowley to be soothed. 6,000 years of this down, the rest of eternity to go with the light of his life.


End file.
